


3 PM

by Evaine



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, Metallica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a non-union shop is entitled to benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little slice of life off the road for your enjoyment. Tons o' thanks to Julie for the inspiration and to Trinny for the push to post.

_**3 PM**_  
 **Title:** 3 PM  
 **Author:** Evaine  
 **Fandom/Characters:** Metallica - Lars/James  
 **Genre:** Slash  
 **Summary:** Even a non-union shop is entitled to benefits.  
 **Author Notes:** Just a little slice of life off the road for your enjoyment. Tons o' thanks to Julie for the inspiration and to Trinny for the push to post.  
 **Disclaimer:** I own only the words; the people own themselves and the events are fictitious.

  
  


  
He was sure he’d find him in the garage. James loved his garage – and make no mistake about it, it was _his_ garage. Lars might park his cars in it and those cars might indicate his name as the owner on the registration, but in truth, James only lent them to him. At least that’s how James felt about it. And he’d been away from his garage for almost six days—he needed his tools and his grease and his oil almost as much as he needed his music. James found peace and contentment in his garage, and Lars knew he’d find him there.

“Hey, baby.” James turned from the workbench, a welcoming smile lighting his features. A pencil was stuck behind his ear and a smudge of grease streaked his cheek. He looked beautiful.

“What’s up?” James leaned back against the bench as Lars approached him.

“Coffee break.” Lars smiled, stopping in front of him and reaching for his belt buckle.

“Rea—“ Lars stalled the response with his mouth, sliding his demanding tongue between James’ lips and swallowing the word. His fingers made quick work of the belt buckle, the snap and the zipper of James’ jeans; then slid inside. James’ groan rumbled through his suddenly pliant body as Lars pressed him back against the workbench.

Finally, Lars’ lips curved against James’ as he broke the kiss.

“Hard already, baby,” he whispered against James lips, his fingers now firm and busy along James’ cock. He caught James’ bottom lip between his teeth and drew it into his mouth. James groaned again, his hands flexing as they grabbed the edge of the worktable.

With a final, soft nibble at the now-swollen lip, Lars slowly slid down James’ body, withdrawing his hand from the jeans. James made a small sound of dismay but then Lars pushed up his shirt and swirled his tongue in James’ belly button and turned the dismay into a soft keen of need.

Watching the knuckles of James’ hand turn white from the corner of his eye, Lars continued to lavish attention on James’ navel even as he curled his fingers over the waistband of James’ jeans and pulled them down to his thighs. James’ hips thrust forward as Lars circled the fingers of one hand around the base of his shaft. Eyes flickering up to meet James’ hooded gaze, Lars slid his lips over the velvety head of James’ cock.

James’ eyes widened, his breath hitching.

Lars felt a purr of pleasure well up within him as he took James’ full length into his mouth in a steady, sure movement. He held James still, the taste of male flooding his senses. The rigid heaviness of James’ cock in his mouth was definitely one of life’s best pleasures. Running his palm over James’ soft and sensitive underbelly, he closed his eyes in satisfaction and began to suck. James’ groan of surrender made his own cock twitch almost painfully. It felt hella good.

One hand firmly gripping James’ hip, the other moving to fondle James’ balls, Lars steeped himself in the delight of giving James a blow job designed to make brains leak from ears and render the man addled and befuddled. The hiss that ground into a growl when he let his teeth slide lightly along the length of James’ cock let him know that it wouldn’t be much longer.

He pressed James’ balls up against his body and moved his hand in a small circle, his other hand gripping James’ hip hard enough to bring bruises to the skin beneath them. The tip of James’ cock bumped the back of his throat and he relaxed his muscles, taking him as deep as he could. Then the hot liquid was coursing down his throat, accompanied by a deep groan of release that shook James’ frame. With a quiet moan of his own, Lars swallowed as best he could, James hands now holding his head gently between them.

Slowly, tenderly, he drew his mouth off James, giving the spent cock a final, gentle lick. He bowed his head, resting against James’ hip for a moment as they both caught their breath. He felt James’ fingertips move lazily through his hair and smiled.

Silently, he sat back on his haunches and pulled James’ jeans back up over his hips, then leaned forward once more to kiss the spot just beneath James’ belly button.

“Break’s over.” He rocked to his feet and grinned into James’ still bemused and satisfied face. James’ lower lip was still swollen from his earlier treatment of it and Lars brushed his thumb gently over its fullness. “Back to work,” he whispered.

“Yeah.” James replied, but made no move to even do up his jeans. “You… you…”

“Will see you later. I got more emails to deal with.” He gave James’ lip a final caress and spun about on his heel and walked jauntily from the garage.

He wondered how long it took for James to do up his pants.

~fin~


End file.
